Débris
by Skua Flaaffy
Summary: Attaquer Hibari est un acte suicidaire. Lui parler... aussi. Le regarder... aussi. Mais le pire est peut-être... de casser sa fenêtre. Yamamoto, ta vie s'achève ici. Recueil d'OS.
1. Fenêtres et ruban adhésif

Titre : Débris

Base : Katekyô Hitman Reborn!

Genre : Humour, il paraît. Mais pas du genre à vous faire vous tordre de rire sur le sol. Plutôt... qui fait naître un infime sourire sur votre visage.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont à Amano Akira.

Rating : K+ (Pas trop déçu(e)s ?)

Pairing : Hein ? Pairing ? Kesséksa ?

Résumé : Attaquer Hibari est un acte suicidaire. Lui parler... aussi. Le regarder... aussi. Mais le pire est peut-être... de casser sa fenêtre. Yamamoto, ta vie s'achève ici.

Note : À la base, c'était un one-shot, qui s'est transformé en two-shot. Mais les deux chapitres étaient tellement courts que finalement, je les ai mis ensemble. Et j'ai décidé changer ça en recueil d'OS, toujours selon le thème des débris. J'ai fait quelques modifications sur celui-là, aussi.

Débris

Il y eut un instant de flottement dans la pièce. Hibari laissa son sourcil gauche se hausser de quelques millimètres. La tension qui régnait dans son bureau avait la consistance du beurre resté au réfrigérateur trop longtemps.

Le garçon face à lui, un très léger sourire coupable aux lèvres et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son visage, avait la décence de paraître gêné.

Indifférent à la solidité ambiante de l'air, Hibari se posait très sérieusement une certaine question : il le tuait tout de suite, ou plus tard ?

La logique eût voulu qu'il le tue maintenant. Sauf que cela aurait posé un léger problème : qui réparerait la fenêtre ? Un vitrier quelconque, sans aucun doute. Mais où serait l'amusement ? Où serait le plaisir sadique ? Nul part. Le vitrier connaissait son travail, il ne risquait pas de tomber. Ou alors, ce serait dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, sa famille recevrait un prime, et lui une médaille, qui sait ? Hibari ignorait s'il existait des médailles pour les vitriers morts au combat. À la vérité, il s'en moquait complètement.

Toute son attention était accaparée par l'herbivore qui se trouvait face à lui, et par cette question : que faire ? Pour la première fois, le chef du Comité de Discipline hésitait. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Chaque possibilité avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Il pouvait très bien tuer le garçon dans d'atroces souffrances. Plus personne ne pourrait venir saccager le matériel scolaire, ainsi – mis à part Sawada Tsunayoshi et le reste de sa famille faiblarde, mais Hibari songea qu'il n'aurait qu'à les tuer aussi. Ça lui donnerait l'occasion de faire mordre la poussière à Rokudo Mukuro et de se battre contre le bébé.

Il remarqua que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il avait le regard fixé sur le jeune homme face à lui, qui commençait à montrer des signes d'effroi. Peut-être se doutait-il que plus Hibari réfléchissait, plus son imagination en matière de châtiments corporels se développait ?

Le chef du Comité de Discipline laissa son regard se poser sur le trou dans la fenêtre derrière lui. Et si... ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas demander à l'autre imbécile de changer une fenêtre... Cependant... Il pouvait bien exiger de lui qu'il empêche le vent de rentrer en utilisant quelque ruban adhésif.

Ce qui promettait d'être vraiment cruel et dangereux...

...

Hibari jeta un regard légèrement agacé sur la vitre brisée et sur la balle de baseball couverte de débris de verre, qui attendait sagement sur le sol.

Impardonnable.

Il ramena ses mains sous son menton, et fronça les sourcils.

« Yamamoto Takeshi. »

Le sus-nommé se raidit brusquement, les cheveux dressés sur la nuque. Il pouvait presque sentir la menace de mort qui perçait sous ce ton froid.

« Toi et tes petits camarades herbivores venez de casser une vitre. J'aurais pu avoir la possibilité d'être légèrement plus clément s'il s'était agi de n'importe quelle fenêtre. Or, il se trouve que c'est celle de mon bureau. »

Ce qui promettait donc au minimum une éternité ou deux de souffrance absolue pour le pauvre Yamamoto, qui préféra, pour une fois, ne pas parler. Histoire de ne pas aggraver son cas par une phrase stupide ou déplacée.

« Le vitrier que nous engageons d'habitude étant malade – ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai, mais Yamamoto n'avait pas besoin de le savoir –, et le fournisseur habituel ayant fait faillite – totalement faux aussi, mais Hibari aimait voir les traits du baseballeur s'affaisser un peu plus à chaque phrase –, je me vois dans l'obligation de t'engager pour réparer cela. »

Le Gardien de la Pluie déglutit. Mouvement qui n'échappa pas à Hibari, qui lui jeta un regard acéré.

« Objections ? »

Le ton utilisé sous-entendait que si c'était le cas, Yamamoto perdrait une jambe. Au moins. Ou un bras. Ce qui l'empêcherait de jouer au baseball de manière... définitive.

« ...

-Parfait. »

Hibari eut enfin un demi-sourire féroce, que Yamamoto ne remarqua pas, heureusement pour lui, trop occupé qu'il était à se demander s'il allait survivre jusqu'au soir.

Le Gardien du Nuage planta ses yeux dans les siens, et dit avec un calme absolu :

« Il y a, quelque part dans la réserve, du ruban adhésif. Je compte sur toi pour colmater suffisamment cette vitre pour que plus un seul courant d'air ne passe.

-Ah, euh... Oui... Je vais le faire ! »

Yamamoto avait l'air soulagé.

« Bien sûr, tu colmateras aussi l'extérieur. Il y a du matériel d'escalade dans le gymnase.

-Mais... Hibari... » Le sus-nommé soupira, persuadé que Yamamoto allait lui dire que c'était trop dangereux, et fatigué à l'avance par le fait de le forcer à grimper quand même, mais à sa grande surprise, l'autre reprit : « ... Quand est-ce que je devrai le faire ? »

Le chef du Comité de Discipline haussa un sourcil en se demandant si le joueur de baseball était vraiment stupide, ou s'il ne posait cette question que pour retarder sa punition.

« Tout de suite », répondit-il d'une voix implacable.

Hibari savoura l'air déconfit de son vis-à-vis comme une délicieuse tablette de chocolat.

Il allait bien s'amuser.

/***\

« Hibari, Hibari ! »

Le piaillement joyeux d'Hibird résonna dans la pièce, tandis que celui-ci voletait doucement autour de la tête du chef du Comité de Discipline.

Étouffant un bâillement, Hibari se cala un peu plus confortablement dans l'un des canapés de son bureau. Hibird vint se poser sur la main qu'il avait nonchalamment tendue.

« Hibari, Hibari ! »

Un léger sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres. Yamamoto devait avoir trouvé la bande adhésif dans la réserve. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes. Il leva les yeux vers les restes de la fenêtre, songeant avec agacement à la paperasse qu'il lui faudrait remplir pour la faire réparer.

Il entendit des bruits de frottement, puis un bout de chaussure apparut en haut de la fenêtre. D'abord une jambe, et une deuxième. Elles tâtonnèrent un instant, restèrent en l'air, puis prirent toutes deux appuis sur le rebord de la vitre. Ensuite apparut le reste du corps, et enfin le visage. Visage qui lui adressa un sourire gêné et un regard un peu étonné. Hibari supposa que les herbivores ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de le voir à moitié affalé dans un canapé. Peu importe.

« Salut, Hibari ! Ça va ? »

Était-il assez naïf pour espérer une réponse ou tenait-il vraiment à mourir prématurément ?

Hibari décida que c'était la première solution. Il n'appréciait guère que l'on se moque de lui.

Yamamoto testa la solidité de son appui et celle de la corde qui le soutenait. Il enleva le rouleau de ruban adhésif de son poignet et commença enfin son dur – et dangereux – labeur.

Hibari réprima un sourire satisfait, tandis que l'adage « qu'il est doux de ne rien faire quand tout s'active autour de soi » résonnait à ses oreilles. Il se leva gracieusement de son canapé, et en bon chef du Comité de Discipline qu'il était, rien dans son apparence ne laissait supposer qu'il venait de terminer sa sieste : pas de cheveux emmêlés, pas d'yeux ensommeillés, pas de bave au coin des lèvres. Oui, la vie est injuste.

Il alla s'appuyer sur le cadre de la fenêtre et regarda Yamamoto batailler avec son ruban adhésif avec un certain amusement.

« Fais attention à ne pas tomber. »

L'autre lui envoya un sourire joyeux.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Non. Mais il faudrait écrire un rapport quant à la raison pour laquelle tu te trouvais sur cette façade. Ce qui serait très ennuyant.

-... »

Doucher la joie de Yamamoto était toujours extrêmement jouissif. Tellement qu'Hibari dû faire d'immenses efforts pour dissimuler son sourire sauvage.

Le pauvre adolescent le regarda d'un air accusateur, avant de retourner à sa besogne.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Hibari regardait le travail de Yamamoto d'un air critique qui enlevait à celui-ci le peu de concentration qu'il arrivait à réunir. Le joueur de baseball avait mal aux jambes. Il avait chaud. Il se voyait déjà tomber et s'écraser sur le sol. Ça ferait une énorme tache rouge sur le sol. Il y aurait des tripes et des entrailles répandues sur le sol.

Il secoua énergiquement la tête pour chasser cette vision peu alléchante. Il aillait réparer cette fenêtre, et ensuite il irait jouer au baseball ! Et tant pis s'il en cassait une autre ! Ça serait au moins une occasion de revoir Hibari. Il secoua la tête, étonné par ses propres pensées.

Enfin, sans qu'il se rende bien compte de la manière dont c'était arrivé, il eut terminé. Il fut un peu surpris, d'ailleurs. Le trou dans la fenêtre lui avait paru plus grand. Hibari, qui avait ouvert la vitre jouxtant celle que réparait Yamamoto, lui offrit un regard qui aurait presque pu paraître _joyeux_.

« Maintenant, tu peux venir faire l'intérieur. Et vite.»

Visage déconfit. Qu'Hibari savoura une nouvelle fois comme une tablette de chocolat.

Il vit Yamamoto remonter tant bien que mal jusqu'au toit. Le tortionnaire s'accorda un sourire un peu cruel. Le plus drôle était passé, mais il n'avait pas fini de s'amuser pour autant.

Il alla tranquillement s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et remplit quelques papiers pour passer le temps.

L'autre arriva enfin, essoufflé, en sueur. Il resta dans le cadre de la porte, sans bouger. Comme s'il avait peur d'entrer. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Hibari, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, lui envoya un coup d'œil faussement désintéressé.

« Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ?

-Euh... hein ? »

Le Gardien de la Pluie s'était mis à rougir sans raison apparente. Hibari haussa un sourcil, sans se rendre compte du double-sens de sa phrase. Les herbivores étaient décidément bien étranges et stupides. Particulièrement stupides.

Yamamoto s'avança finalement, d'abord avec appréhension, puis avec plus de vitalité, comme s'il avait décidé que plus vite il le ferait, plus vite il pourrait aller faire du baseball ou jouer à la mafia avec Tsuna et les autres.

Il se mit donc au travail avec une vigueur renouvelée. Du moins au début. Hibari le fixait avec cet air qui paraissait tout d'abord ne pas être intéressé, mais qui était en réalité plutôt inquisiteur et critique.

Air qui le déconcentrait au plus haut point. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très concentré d'habitude – sauf pour jouer au baseball –, si Hibari se mettait à le fixer de cette manière, il n'allait pas y arriver !

Le chef du Comité de Discipline, lui, ne paraissait pas se rendre compte qu'il « déconcentrait » Yamamoto. D'où l'importance du verbe _paraître_. Hibari, en réalité, en était parfaitement conscient, et y prenait même un plaisir sadique. Voir le jeune garçon tout maladroit avec son ruban adhésif, essayant de se dépêtrer de la substance collante qui maculait ses doigts, était assez amusant. Hibari se rendit compte avec un temps de retard qu'un infime sourire attendri flottait sur ses lèvres. Il l'effaça bien vite et reprit une expression critique.

C'est avec une certaine déception qu'il se rendit compte que Yamamoto avait terminé.

Dommage, il s'amusait bien. Il resta silencieux et le regarda fixement.

Ce fut Yamamoto qui rompit le silence :

« Je... euh... j'ai fini.

-...

-... Je peux y aller ? »

L'idée de casser une autre fenêtre et de forcer Yamamoto à la réparer effleura l'esprit d'Hibari. Il la chassa. Il n'avais pas que ça à faire. Il se contenta de le fixer intensément, à la recherche d'une idée qui pourrait satisfaire son sadisme. Il hocha finalement la tête, signifiant à Yamamoto de prendre congé. Tant pis. Il avait toute l'année pour s'amuser.

Hibari laissa échapper un léger bâillement, puis posa ses coudes sur son bureau, avant de poser nonchalamment son menton dans la paume ouverte. Il sortit le dossier dans lequel il devait choisir le sort des élèves qui avaient réussi à mettre du poil à gratter sur les cheveux de Kusakabe. Torture ? Les ongles ou les dents ?

Il se décida finalement à ne pas laisser Yamamoto partir sans une petite dose de menace. Alors que celui-ci allait passer la porte, la voix du chef du Comité de Discipline claqua comme un fouet dans la salle silencieuse.

« Yamamoto Takeshi. »

Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement face à la porte, la main sur la poignée, à quelques centimètres de la liberté. Hibari aperçut avec un plaisir jouissif une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa nuque et se perdre dans son T-shirt. Entendre son nom prononcé de cette manière deux fois dans la même journée devait lui faire craindre pour sa vie.

Yamamoto tourna lentement la tête vers le Gardien du Nuage, son immuable sourire tremblant légèrement sur ses lèvres pâles.

« O... oui ? » fit-il, peu assuré.

Hibari remarqua avec un certain plaisir que du respect mêlé de crainte se reflétait dans les yeux ambrés.

Il offrit un sourire peu rassurant au jeune joueur de baseball, puis déclara avec son flegme habituel :

« La prochaine fois que tu casses la moindre chose... Je te mords à mort. »

* * *

Bon, à la prochaine, pour suivre les aventures de Yamamoto (et peut-être des autres gardiens ?) dans ce joyeux collège qu'est Namimori, avec tout plein de sous-entendus !

Je vous aimes ! Alors laissez des reviews, siouplaît ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis sincère et constructif !


	2. Hibird découvre le baseball

Titre : Débris

Base : Katekyô Hitman Reborn!

Genre : Humour, il paraît. Mais pas du genre à vous faire vous tordre de rire sur le sol. Plutôt... qui fait naître un infime sourire sur votre visage.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont à Amano Akira.

Rating : K+ ! (Oh, comme c'est... décevant.)

Pairing : Hein ? Pairing ? Kesséksa ?

Résumé : Attaquer Hibari est un acte suicidaire. Lui parler... aussi. Le regarder... aussi. Mais le pire est peut-être... de frapper Hibird ? Yamamoto, ta vie s'achève ici.

/***\

Yamamoto était un batteur. Quoi qu'on en dise, des années de baseball avaient développé chez lui autre chose qu'une impressionnante force dans les bras. Quand il voyait quelque chose arriver vers lui à tout allure, il ne réfléchissait pas, il frappait. C'était un réflexe. Et quand on est sur un terrain de baseball, on s'attend bien sûr à ce que la-dite chose soit balle de baseball, non ?

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'une objet non identifié avait foncé vers lui à toute allure, Yamamoto avait frappé. Il lui avait bien semblé que la forme n'était pas tout à fait la même que celle d'une balle, et que sa couleur était un peu différente, mais il avait la lumière du soleil couchant dans les yeux, et il n'avait pas bien pu observer.

Ce n'est que lorsque que les autres membres de l'équipe l'avaient regardé d'un air horrifié que Yamamoto s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'il venait de faire l'une des plus grosses bourdes de sa vie, et que ce serait un miracle s'il survivait à cette journée.

Lentement, il avait posé sa batte sur le sol et s'était approché de l'endroit où la chose qu'il avait frappée s'était écrasée. Un petit cratère s'était formé. À l'intérieur, un animal pelucheux, jaune, battait faiblement des ailes.

« Piu », avait murmuré l'oiseau en le regardant d'un air accusateur.

Yamamoto avait pris le frêle animal dans sa main, l'avait examiné ; l'avait reconnu. Il avait déglutit difficilement.

En se relevant, il avait remarqué que tous les membres de l'équipe étaient en train de s'enfuir en courant, lui souhaitant bon courage de loin.

Yamamoto ne leur en avait pas voulu. Après tout, il comprenait cela : la survie avant tout. Quelques gouttes de sueur avaient coulé le long de ses tempes lorsqu'il avait entendu les bruits de pas derrière lui.

/***\

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Hibari ! »

Les mains jointes, le dos incliné aussi bas qu'il le pouvait, Yamamoto priait pour sa vie.

Face à lui, le chef du Comité de Discipline ne semblait pas montrer la moindre once d'indulgence. Il tendit simplement la main, avec un calme effrayant. Yamamoto, après quelques secondes de réflexion, posa avec délicatesse Hibird dans la paume tendue.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hibari, il regretta d'avoir posé sa batte de baseball à terre, à quelques mères de lui. Il se demanda quelle était la probabilité qu'il l'atteigne avant de se prendre un coup de tonfa. Nulle, probablement.

Mais le chef du Comité de Discipline ne faisait rien. Yamamoto se demanda si c'était parce que sortir ses tonfas l'obligerait à poser Hibird par terre.

Le regard acéré d'Hibari fit naître des frissons involontaires le long de l'échine du sportif.

« Range ça, lâcha le Gardien du Nuage d'un voix effroyablement calme en désignant le matériel abandonné par les joueurs de l'équipe de baseball, puis viens dans mon bureau pour recevoir ton châtiment. »

Yamamoto faillit pleurer de joie en comprenant qu'il venait d'obtenir un sursis. Il hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas en espérant qu'Hibari n'allait pas changer d'avis.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard qui le foudroya sur place, puis lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de collège, tout en caressant distraitement la tête plumeuse d'Hibird.

Une fois que le chef de Comité de Discipline eut disparu, Yamamoto commença à ranger le matériel que ses amis du club de baseball avaient lâchement abandonné sur le sol poussiéreux du terrain. Il se demanda brièvement comment Hibari comptait le punir. Probablement dans d'atroces souffrances. Il lui avait sûrement ordonné de ranger le terrain parce qu'il n'aimait pas le désordre, ainsi que pour préserver Hibird de la vision traumatisante que le cadavre du joueur de baseball risquait de donner lorsqu'Hibari en aurait fini avec lui.

En ramassant les balles et les battes de baseball qui traînaient, Yamamoto s'interrogeait : Tsuna serait-il triste d'apprendre sa mort ? Gokudera se moquerait-il de lui ? Le Gardien de la Pluie l'imaginait parfaitement en train de dire : « Cet imbécile l'avait bien cherché ! ». Squalo viendrait-il à son enterrement ? Probablement pas.

Il se rendit compte avec joie qu'il avait fini de ranger le matériel de baseball. Joie qui fut de courte durée, car il se souvint qu'il allait devoir monter voir Hibari dans son bureau, et ce faisant, signer son arrêt de mort.

Il se demanda alors s'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement fuir. Certes, cet acte serait d'une lâcheté sans pareille, mais au moins, il survivrait.

Il secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche et ferma les yeux, se demandant depuis quand il était aussi peureux. Hibari n'était pas si effrayant que ça, après tout ! ... N'est-ce pas ? Derrière ses paupières closes, il imagina le chef du Comité de Discipline, tonfas en main, dans une marre de sang, entouré de cadavres. Il compara cette image avec une autre, celle de son père, un couteau à sushi dans une main, une lueur démente dans le regard et un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage.

Non, Hibari n'était pas si effrayant que ça.

Fort de cette conviction, un sourire joyeux fit son apparition sur son visage, et il monta les escaliers avec aplomb. Il était six heure passées, et les couloirs du collège étaient complètement vides. Seules quelques salles étaient encore occupées par des clubs d'élèves. Mais ils ne tarderaient pas à partir. Et il n'y aurait personne pour entendre les hurlements de douleur du pauvre joueur de baseball. Celui-ci secoua la tête avec force : il venait juste de décider qu'il n'avait pas peur, alors il n'allait pas recommencer à se lamenter !

Cependant, toute la belle assurance de Yamamoto disparut comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte du bureau d'Hibari.

La main sur la poignée, il ne fit pas un mouvement pour entrer. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe, et il déglutit. Il remarqua avec angoisse que ses mains moites étaient prises de légers tremblement.

Il avait dit qu'Hibari n'était pas effrayant ! Néanmoins, quel serait le châtiment que lui infligerait celui-ci, alors que Yamamoto venait de blesser – peut-être gravement – la seule chose à laquelle il tenait ?

Le Gardien de la Pluie aurait préféré ne jamais avoir l'occasion de le savoir.

La porte s'ouvrit si brusquement que Yamamoto eut un hoquet de surprise. En face de lui, Kusakabe le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il portait une petite boîte sous son bras gauche. Il poussa un soupir, et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du joueur de baseball.

« Tâche de ne pas mourir », se contenta-t-il de dire pour tout encouragement, puis il partit à petites foulées rapides, et disparut bien vite à l'intersection de deux couloirs.

Yamamoto se retrouva seul face à la porte désormais ouverte. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Hibari semblait plongé dans un épais dossier.

Le joueur de baseball referma doucement la porte, puis entama la traversée du bureau d'Hibari. Le temps lui semblait infini, il avait l'impression que chaque pas en avant ne faisait que l'éloigner de son but. Il avançait d'un pas de plus en plus incertain au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du bureau de chef du Comité de Discipline, qui ne daignait pas lever les yeux vers lui.

Arrivé à quelques centimètres de sa destination, il s'arrêta, tentant tant bien que mal de calmer les battement effrénés de son cœur.

Mais Hibari ne fit pas le moindre geste, ne dit pas le moindre mot qui eût pu montrer à Yamamoto qu'il l'avait vu.

Yamamoto songea que s'il restait suffisamment immobile, le Gardien du Nuage ne le remarquerait pas et il pourrait alors repartir chez lui comme si de rien n'était... ?

Mais il était figé. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Comme si son corps était plongé dans un pot de confiture de citron.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un son étranglé parvint à sortir de de sa gorge. Il tenta l'expérience une deuxième fois, sans plus de succès.

À la troisième tentative, un son rauque sortit du fin fond de sa gorge nouée :

« H-hibari... »

Le chef du Comité de Discipline leva enfin les yeux vers lui, le transperçant de son regard d'acier.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Mais le joueur de baseball savait parfaitement qu'Hibari l'avait remarqué dès la première seconde, mais n'avait rien dit, préférant laisser le pauvre sportif mariner dans son jus.

« Ah, euuh... Tu m'as dit de venir te voir dans ton bureau quand j'aurais fini de ranger le matériel... Et me voilà ! » sourit Yamamoto, son assurance et sa joie en partie retrouvées maintenant qu'Hibari lui avait enfin adressé la parole.

Le chef du Comité de Discipline ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un air de profonde réflexion. Yamamoto se demanda s'il cherchait la manière la plus cruelle de le tuer.

Comme ils se taisaient toujours, le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés décida de mettre fin au silence qui commençait à s'éterniser. Et puis, le regard fixe d'Hibari le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Euh... Comment va Hibird ? demanda-t-il maladroitement avec un petit rire nerveux.

-Quelqu'un s'en occupe, lui répondit le Gardien du Nuage avec son flegme habituel.

-Oh ? Qui ça ? questionna de nouveau Yamamoto, que le laconisme de son vis-à-vis gênait beaucoup.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, lâcha Hibari en le fusillant du regard.

-Désolé, si tu le dis, ahaha ! Euh... Bon, que veux-tu que je fasse ? » interrogea-t-il finalement, soucieux de changer de conversation. Il espérait tout de même que son châtiment ne durerait pas trop longtemps : par la fenêtre fraîchement réparée, il pouvait voir qu'il ne restait qu'une fine bande de soleil à l'horizon. Il ne tarderait pas à faire complètement nuit. Son père allait s'inquiéter.

Un infime sourire cruel éclot sur les lèvres d'Hibari, qui semblait prendre plaisir au trouble qu'il provoquait chez son homologue. Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Yamamoto s'était raidi, dans l'attente de la sentence.

Allait-il lui demander de récurer les toilettes pendant les trois mois à venir ? De passer la serpillère dans tous les couloirs du collège jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? De ranger le gymnase chaque jour à la fin des cours ? D'apporter de la nourriture à Hibird le matin, le midi et le soir ? De garder l'entrée du toit à chaque fois que le chef du Comité de Discipline voudrait faire une sieste (autrement dit, plusieurs fois pas jour) ? De lui amener le corps de Rokudo Mukuro ? De se suicider ? De faire un spectacle de claquettes avec un tutu rose et un chapeau à oreilles de lapin ? Le priver de baseball jusqu'à la fin de sa vie (ce qui serait assez compréhensible : c'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait des dégâts à cause de ce sport) ? Lui faire une opération à cœur ouvert sans anesthésie ? Lui arracher les yeux avec une petite cuillère en plastique ? Arracher les tous les poils de son corps uns pas uns ?

...

Faire de lui son esclave sexuel ?

Yamamoto secoua vivement la tête. Chaque hypothèse qu'il faisait était pire que la suivante – surtout la dernière, dont la seule idée lui donna des sueurs froides et fit courir un long frisson le long de son épine dorsale.

Mais Hibari ne disait toujours rien. Un petit sourire sadique flottait sur ses lèvres. Le désarroi du jeune joueur de baseball semblait lui causer une joie sans bornes.

Yamamoto frissonna une nouvelle fois devant le regard scrutateur du chef du Comité de Discipline.

« Tu peux partir », lâcha Hibari au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Tout d'abord, Yamamoto ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Les mots résonnaient à ses oreilles, sans qu'il parvînt à leur donner un sens. La phrase prononcée semblait flotter autour de lui, sans pouvoir se détacher de l'atmosphère dense comme de la marmelade de groseille dans laquelle la pièce était plongée.

« Je... tu... Hein ? réussit à articuler le Gardien de la Pluie.

-Tu peux partir, répéta Hibari avec calme, tandis que le léger plissement au niveau de ses yeux montrait que la situation l'amusait étrangement.

-Mais... mais... ? s'embrouilla le sportif écarquilla les yeux, toujours sans comprendre.

-Pars. Je ne te tuerai pas... cette fois-ci. » Le Gardien du Nuage montra la porte d'un signe de tête.

Yamamoto, complètement éberlué, commença à s'en aller à partir à reculons, sans parvenir à quitter Hibari du regard. On dit toujours qu'il ne faut jamais tourner le dos aux bêtes sauvages.

Son dos butta contre la porte, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Il chercha la poignée à tâtons, le regard toujours fixé sur Hibari qui lui souriait d'un air implacable.

La lumière fit peu à peu le jour dans son esprit, mais il réfuta l'idée qui venait d'émerger du fond de ses pensées brumeuses.

Hibari n'avait tout de même pas fait _exprès_ de lui dire de venir dans son bureau, histoire qu'il se fasse pleins des films tout seul et imagine mille scénarii de morts lentes et douloureuses, n'est-ce pas ?

Il jeta un dernier regard au chef du Comité de Discipline, sur les lèvres duquel flottait toujours un léger sourire impitoyable.

Oui. Oui, il avait fait exprès de lui dire de venir le voir dans son bureau, pour ensuite le renvoyer sans rien.

Yamamoto avait toujours pensé qu'Hibari Kyoya n'appréciait que la souffrance physique des autres. C'était apparemment bien mal le connaître, car il semblait en effet prendre un plaisir sadique à laisser les autres s'empêtrer dans leur propre imagination trop fertile.

La voix tranquille d'Hibari le sortit de ses pensées.

« La prochaine fois... Je me verrai dans l'obligation de te mordre à mort. »

/***\

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Les sourcils broussailleux du praticien étaient haussé en signe de sa profonde perplexité.

En face de lui, Kusakabe, gêné, se passa une main dans le cou et se gratta la nuque d'un air embarrassé. Il détourna le regard, qui glissa le long des murs blancs de la pièces, pour finir par revenir se poser sur son interlocuteur. Hibird, posé sur la table d'examen, agitait faiblement les ailes.

« Accident de baseball », finit par répondre Kusakabe en priant pour que le vétérinaire le croie.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ?

J'aime les avis constructifs, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, alors n'hésitez pas. Les reviews, c'est le seul salaire des auteurs !


End file.
